Cretina Irresistível
by AmethystNott
Summary: Remus Lupin tinha um sério problema com sua chefe, Nymphadora Tonks.


**Cretina Irresistível**

 _Por Violet Evans_

Finalmente estava terminando o último maldito relatório da semana. E eu estava puto com a minha chefe. _Como sempre._

Fazia duas horas que meu expediente acabara e eu era o único funcionário trabalhando. Além _dela._ Da filha da puta que me deixou trabalhando até tarde.

Imprimi o documento recém-finalizado, peguei os outros que já estavam sobre minha mesa e me dirigi à sala de minha chefe.

Bati com os nós dos dedos três vezes para ouvir sua resposta em voz baixa:

— Entre.

Respirei fundo para o que viria a seguir. E no momento em que entrei na sala, tive que ter toda a força do mundo para não soltar um palavrão na sua frente. Mas puta que pariu.

Lá estava ela, sentada em sua mesa de vidro, com as pernas cruzadas, mostrando uma parte de suas coxas, a camisa com pelo menos três botões abertos, lendo um documento com seus óculos e com o cabelo cor-de-rosa solto, coisa que eu nunca havia visto e que a deixava ainda mais estupidamente sexy.

Sim, eu a odiava. Achava-a uma megera e uma vadia filha da puta. Só que eu não podia negar. Nymphadora Tonks era uma mulher maravilhosamente linda e fodidamente gostosa.

— Ah, Lupin — a sua voz fria me fez voltar a um pouco de sanidade — Terminou os relatórios?

Tive que pigarrear antes de poder falar qualquer coisa.

— Sim. Aqui estão — estendi todos os documentos que havia redigido durante a semana.

Tonks os pegou sem sair do lugar.

— Sente-se. — apontou para a cadeira estofada, exatamente à sua frente.

Receoso e já um pouco excitado, sentei-me tendo uma visão ainda mais privilegiada das suas pernas.

Isso não podia dar certo.

Enquanto eu tentava, sem sucesso, disfarçar meu olhar às suas coxas a mostra, uma de suas pernas roçou em uma das minhas. Achei que era apenas um esbarrar, entretanto ela encostou novamente na parte interna da minha coxa.

E foi subindo.

Assisti o movimento de seu pé até chegar à minha, já aparente, excitação.

Nesse momento, não consegui evitar encará-la, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Tonks estava exatamente com a mesma expressão.

— Excitado, Lupin?

— Se você não for levar isso à frente, eu sugiro que pare. — fui direto ao ponto, o que a fez sorrir misteriosamente.

— Achei que depois de dois anos trabalhando para mim, você já soubesse que eu detesto coisas inacabadas.

Não precisando dizer mais nada, nós dois já estávamos de pé nos beijando.

Sensual era a melhor palavra para definir aquele beijo. Nenhum dos dois tinha vergonha de mostrar desejo, apenas, porém, tentávamos manter o controle da situação. Tentei empurrá-la de volta para a mesa, mas teimosa como era, Tonks não cedeu, tentando me fazer voltar para a cadeira. Só que eu já era pau mandado dela 40 horas por semana logo, eu também não iria ceder.

Resultado disso foi um puta de um amasso em pé, ambos em busca de pelo menos um apoio.

— A... Janela. — minha chefe falou entre respirações e eu logo entendi.

Andando de costas, beijando cada parte exposta do pescoço dela, fui até a janela de vidro que ocupava toda a parede norte da sala, dando vista à grande cidade de Londres.

Assim que minhas costas encostaram-se ao frio do vidro, Tonks começou a desabotoar minha camisa. Encarando-me safadamente, ela começou a percorrer meu peitoral com as unhas. Um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha.

— Mas que merda — senti minha excitação aumentar.

— Se só com isso você está assim, fico imaginando como ficará com o serviço completo.

— Provavelmente vai acabar comigo te fodendo com força enquanto você goza gemendo meu nome, Nymphadora. — sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Suas unhas pressionaram minha pele com força.

— Não me chame de Nymphadora. — apertou ainda mais meu peito me fazendo gemer involuntariamente — eu detesto esse nome.

— Se a cada vez que eu chamá-la assim, você tiver uma reação desse tipo, acho que vou continuar chamando você de Nymphadora.

Ela deixou escapar uma risada safada.

— Não sabia que você fazia o tipo masoquista...

— Para me sentir atraído pela cretina da minha chefe, só assim.

— Cretina? — sua mão apertou meu pau por cima da calça social.

— Ah, merda... Muito cretina. Mas uma cretina irresistível.

Tonks então abriu a braguilha e abaixou minha calça e cueca ao mesmo tempo, mostrando meu pau completamente duro.

— Hum, — encarou-me maliciosamente enquanto se ajoelhava — Parece delicioso.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, um pouco surpreso pela ousadia, mas obviamente gostando daquilo.

— Por que não experimenta? — perguntei numa inocência fingida.

Sorrindo como uma garota levada prestes a fazer algo errado, Nymphadora lambeu minha glande e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era...

— Puta que pariu.

— Você gosta? — provocou-me enquanto apertava meu pau e o lambia mais uma vez.

Eu o sentia latejar sob o toque dela e tudo o que eu queria era me aliviar. Tonks continuou mais um pouco com aquela tortura fodidamente gostosa para então, finalmente, colocar-me completamente em sua boca. Não consegui segurar o alto gemido perante aquela cena.

Sua cabeça ia e vinha em direção ao meu pau numa repetição lenta e deliciosa. Eu poderia gozar na boca dela...

Entretanto, não foi o que Nymphadora quis, pois quando eu estava começando a sentir o orgasmo vindo, sua boca saiu de mim para que ela se levantasse. Soltei um grunhido frustrado fazendo-a ficar convencida.

— Com pressa?

Querendo dar o troco, inverti nossas posições, colocando-a contra o vidro frio.

— Talvez um pouco. — respondi sobre seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro inebriante. Cítrico. E absolutamente maravilhoso.

Com apenas um movimento, puxei sua camisa de seda fazendo com que alguns botões se espalhassem por sua sala. Ela arfou, surpresa, com o movimento. Mas logo já estava suspirando com as leves mordidas que eu depositava pelo seu ombro.

Dessa vez mais lentamente, fui deslizando meus dedos pelas suas costas, procurando o fecho do seu sutiã. Ao achar, não tardei a tirá-lo, revelando os delicados e totalmente apalpáveis seios da minha chefe.

Nymphadora guiou minhas mãos até eles mostrando como queria que eu os apertasse. Ela gemeu com o contato e encostou a cabeça no vidro, fechando os olhos. Aproveitando o espaço que fora dado, continuei massageando o seu peito, enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

— Lupin... — suspirou quando eu apertei um dos bicos.

— Está gostando?

— Oh, Deus, sim.

— Quer mais? — sussurrei em seu ouvido.

— Quero.

— O que você quer? — mordi a sua orelha.

— Eu quero que você me foda.

Sorri malicioso.

— Justamente o que eu queria ouvir. — respondi subindo o tecido de sua saia.

Deslizei meus dedos sobre o tecido fino de renda da sua calcinha e, com um puxão, rasguei-a.

Virei-a de costas para mim e prensei ainda mais contra o vidro. Com o pé, afastei suas pernas.

— Londres inteira vai assistir você sendo fodida por mim. O que você acha disso? — meu pau já estava na posição para penetrá-la.

— Eu acho isso fodidamente excitante.

E então eu meti.

A cada estocada empurrava-a ainda mais contra a parede de vidro e ouvia obscenidades vindas de sua boca suja.

— Mais forte. Mais rápido.

Atendi ao seu pedido e logo o seu orgasmo veio, fazendo Tonks gritar de prazer. E isso desencadeou o meu.

Ficamos um momento parados, absorvendo o que acabara de acontecer. Depois, lenta e silenciosamente, nos vestimos. Nymphadora pegou a bolsa e começou a se dirigir à porta. Entretanto, deteve-se à soleira, olhando-me com uma falsa inocência.

— Vejo você na segunda, Lupin. — piscou e então saiu.

Ao ver a porta se fechar, não consegui reprimir:

— Filha da puta.


End file.
